Anything for you, Alice
by Kurem
Summary: Jafar tries to make Alice use her last wish and the knave knowing what it would mean if she used it is willing to go through anything to protect her from it.
1. Chapter 1: Make your wish!

**(I do not own The Characters or Alice in wonderland)**

**Hello everyone and welcome back to "Anything for you, Alice."**

**When I originally posted this fiction I had just started a new full time job, still had my part time job and was taking online classes so I was constantly dead tired and normally when I wrote I was half asleep which is nearly worse than drunk texting (I don't drink but I have seen some of my friends mishaps with it) so it came out rather bad. I decided I will not let that happen again. No more "Just one more page" sleep writing for me I promise. Special thanks to Iris, Italian Hobbit, JohnGilbertVampirehunter, kyleenason and Ky =) for their help, Guidance and inspiration. I hope you all enjoy the redo and after chapter 3 the new pages to come=).**

* * *

~Chapter 1: Make your Wish Alice!~

Knowing the only way to make Alice wish was to harm those she cared about, Jafar thought of the quickest way to her heart. After pretending to be her dad Jafar knew how close Alice was to will especially after the knave told him "We are mates" and spoke of wanting Alice to be happy. Jafar thought he heard love in wills voice that day and couldn't help but wonder how far she would go for this boy's health. Even though he couldn't kill the boy he could still possibly use him.

Jafar on his magic carpet flew down between Alice, knave and the opening to the end of the maze they had gotten themselves into

"What do you want now Jafar?" Alice snapped standing a little in front of the knave almost protectively.

"Oh come Alice, is that any way to speak to a visitor?" Jafar responded

Alice glared "Stop with your games Jafar and let us pass"

Jafar smirked "Sure thing dear Alice, all you have to do is wish" he answered.

Alice felt her cheeks heat up as she grew even angrier with him then she already was "I have already told you Jafar, I will NEVER wish for you. Not ever" she barked at him.

Jafar smirked "we will see about that Alice, we will see" the sorcerer said then pointed his open hand at will lifting him off the ground choking him again with his magic "I could just play with your friends ability to breath dear Alice" Jafar retorted as

Will grabbed at his throat as the ability to breath became difficult and he felt a pressure squeezing his to the point not even gasping could pull in the air his body required, it felt as if his throat was being crushed causing him to wheeze for air "A,Ali,.." Will tried to say her name but couldn't get it all out due to the lack of air flow.

It was clear in Alices face that seeing the knave this way bothered her. She wanted to scream his name but held back and tried to hide the fear and guilt that she held inside "You know I know he can't die! So why do this to him?" She yelled at Jafar seeing the cold look in his dark eyes

"Oh come on Alice. He may not die be able to die as long as I need you alive but how long can you honestly watch him suffer?" Jafar chuckled

Alice felt the tears welling up behind her eyes as the lump in her throat grew. But she looked to the sky and blinked back her tears as quickly as she could then looked to Jafar trying to keep her voice as strong as always "I am Never going to wish for you Jafar. I know the Knave will live" she then looked to him and mouthed "I am So sorry will" with pain in her voice knowing this was her fault for getting him involved in her quest and now due to that he was going to suffer and there was little she could do about it.

Jafar then released his hold on the knave watching him drop to the ground with a rough landing. Will gasped for air then started heaving and coughing to the point that his ribs were sore.

Alice ran over kneeling next to Will rubbing his back "I am, So sorry" she said in a low voice. Once will was able to breathe a little again he looked at her " it's okay Love,..you,.you said it yourself… He,.. He can't kill me anymore, with,.. with out risking you…."he managed to say as

jafar lifted him up by the front of his shirt with magic forcing will to stand then continuing to use magic he held Will in place and used the same Magic to cause vines and the ground to grow up around Alice's feet so she couldn't move anymore. "There that's better. I want you to have a good view of this Alice. Just in case you decide that your friends wellbeing is more important then your wish" Jafar said then walked up to the now bond Will and punched him in the stomach as hard as he could with a swift hard right jab.

Knave doubled over as much as the magic would allow "Urfh-eerh" he sounded then groaned "oye, is that the best you got mate?" Knave prodded as he recovered from the hit.

Jafar had been watching Alice's expression with intense eyes until the comment was made. The sorcerer then turned his dark cold eyes onto the knave and laughed sarcastically "Actually, it's not. I would love to show you what I am capable of" he hissed before letting some of his anger out on will, partly to try to push Alice into wishing. But mainly because he was impatient now and ticked off at wills cocky demeanor. Jafar back handed Will with his right hand then with the same hand, in one fast motion he punched the knave in the left side of his face with a right hand cross hook. Nearly knocking the knave to the ground but the magic held him up. Blood dripped from his lip as he let out a groan feeling the sting of his split lip and a slight taste of copper on his lip.

"STOP IT" Alice yelled at Jafar causing him to glance her way

"you know how to stop it Alice, just wish it" Jafar spoke then turned his attention to the Knave "shall we continue?" the sorcerer asked in his casual cocky tone.

the knave was focused on breathing steadier to calm himself, once he heard Jafar's comment he smirked unable to pass up the opportunity "I hate to break it to you mate, but the truth is,.. Anastasia hits harder then you" the knave said trying to lighten the mood for Alice. The real truth was it really did hurt like hell but he hated seeing Alice upset so he tried to make a joke of the whole ordeal, as he often did with serious things.

Jafar's eyes went colder if that was even possible and tried a dozen other shots but neither of them would give up. Alice had to protect her Cyrus, and her best friend Knave, but she had no idea how to protect them both right now.

* * *

**Hello Everyone! Well that was chapter 1 redone=) I hope you liked it. Please comment and let me what you though of it^^. If you could tell much of a difference, if you liked anything better in it, etc. I crave reviews and no one can give them to me but you^_~ Also I know the first 3 chapters are already written but I do welcomer re-reviews and if I have not reposted a chapter yet it's not too late to change it!**

**Also Special thanks member Iris for being so kind as say such sweet things that have motivated me to continue on and give me the suggestions to improve.**

**Another Special Thanks to my Favorite writer in the world Italian Hobbit not only did she teach me how much one person can feel in a single story through her amazing Hobbit fan fictions but she gave me a tone of Very helpful advice and was also very kind to me even though we had never met. If you are a hobbit fan please go check out her "Race Against Time" Oh my gosh it is so good lol.**

**To everyone who reviewed on the original posting of this, Thank you so very much. You are the best and you are who fuels me. Your posts, comments, favorites and follows mean the world to me. I can't tell you how much it means. So thank you all for your kindness, support, help and suggestions. Please continue=)**

**Well Thank you so much and let me know what you think^^ Thank you!**

**~Rem**


	2. Chapter 2: I will never wish for you

**Hey everyone. I'm sorry this one is short hoping you like it**

* * *

**~Chapter two: I Will Never wish for you~**

Alice whose legs were still wrapped up in earth and vine unable to move from where she stood was forced to watch as Jafar beat her best friend, Will bloody. Jafar had at the very least broken a couple of Will's ribs, blacked his eye, busted his lip and bruised his cheek from what Alice had seen. She had turned her head away a few times unable to watch this cruelty.

Jafar had let out most of his surfaced anger and grew tired of beating him "As it is true I can not kill him" Jafar more less reminding his self in an angry hiss before adding "perhaps you will wish for him anyway, to end his suffering"

The knave spitting out some blood laughed "Dose it really look like I'm suffering to you, don't flatter yourself mate" Will smirked putting on a good show for Alice, he wasslightly impressed with his own show too.

Alice tried to bite her tong knowing if she spoke Jafar would know his tricks were working.

Jafar pulled two snakes from his pocket. They were two small snakes, both the same in size and color. He walked up to the knave and place one at each of the Knave's wrists

"What, what are you doing?" The knave asked nervous as the snakes tied themselves around each of his wrists. They then turned to gold and looked like jewelry no longer looking like living snakes; in fact there was no sign of life in them what so ever.

"these will monitor your life force, if you get to close to death theses snakes will let me know" Jafar answered the knave, holding his staff in his left hand still "Which means, if this…." He took a dagger from his side with his right hand and thrusted the knife forward into knaves shoulder and twisted ",..or This,.." Jafar said then pulled the dagger out and then rammed it into the knave's leg.

The knave yelled loud as the knife drew blood and Alice screamed for her friend seeing his pain stricken expression and him quenching his eyes closed.

Jafar then spoke again "brings you close to death they will let me know,.. even with a wound like,.. This one" he said before pulling the blade out once more and stabbed the knave in the stomach hard releasing his magic on knave allowing him to drop to the ground clutching his stomach wound gasping for air as the pains rushed through his body and the warm red liquid brushed across his hands. Jafars power over Alice released too as he stepped onto his carpet watching Alice rush to the knaves side "No no no Knave" Alice cried out worried and scared for her friend.

Jafar spoke as his carpet flew higher into the air "You can end his suffering Alice, all you have to do is wish" he said before flying away.

Knave dropped to his knees and doubled over but getting weak he went to fall forward all the way to the ground when Alice caught him. She had dropped to her knees behind him putting her hands under his arms pulling him back onto her.

He could feel his head was on her lap and he forced a smile "I,.I think we pissed him off" he told her before pulling his eyes closed tight in pain and gritting his teeth forcing quick breaths.

"shhhh don't speak Will. We need to get you to Rabbit" she said scared for her friend

"Bloodty hell Alice, he, he sold us out…" the knave spoke but it wasn't easy in his weakened, pain stricken state.

Alice then responded "trust me knave..let's try to get you up" she said knowing she couldn't carry him alone. Alice carefully set him up so she could move, then wrapped one of her shirts from her travel bag around his waist and pulled it as tight as she could before putting his arm around her neck praying he would be able to manage this way.

They took two steps then he let out a sharp yelp of pain "Arghhhh" his legs nearly giving out on him from the pain causing them to stumble before Alice help steady them. She knew it was going to be a long walk to help.

* * *

**Writer note: Hello everyone=) I wanted to say Thank you so much for reading and I want to say "Thank you" to everyone that reviewed=) it really makes me feel good and gives me fuel to continue onward. I know my writing is weak but I have a passion and wish to improve. Also Thank you to my followers you ladies and gents are my heros^^. It makes me really happy to think someone has enjoyed my story and I hope you continue to read. Thank you so much.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Taste of copper and tears

**Okay last "redone" chapter. Now I can start writing a new=) Ill try to write longer pages as well my apologizes.**

* * *

~Chapter Three~

Alice tried to help Knave walk by placing her right arm around his back and the pulling his left arm around her neck to help support the weight. She held his left wrist with her right hand but due to his severe wounds even this was very painful for him. Alice knew that they wouldn't get to far this way, every step she took she heard him gasp and groan as the pain's shot through his body from each wound. Even when he didn't groan he took in a sharp pain stricken breath. She ended up stopping about 20 feet into the forest and helped him lean down against a tree.

Once he was seated through heavy breaths she heard him say "i,its okay Alice,.." with a sharp pained look resting in his eyes. He was holding his stomach wound that had the deep Crimson liquid rushing out of it, he was slouched over forward slightly all color gone from his face "Go on Alice, find Cyrus" will added to what he was saying while she was looking around the forest for a better way to get him somewhere safe, to get him the help he needed.

Hearing him she looked back "Will what are you talking about? I'm not leaving you" Alice said turning sharply to look around for what she could find.

"Really Alice, you know he is not going to let me die,.. At this point I'm only slowing you down love. You know it's true" Alice couldn't help but look at him as she heard the sincerity and pain in Will's voice.

She saw his face was looking paler and around his eyes were red with pain, she felt horrible for this happened to him, it was her fault that he was brought back to Wonderland, it was her fault that he was suffering now but she also knew that she could not use her last wish. It would imprison Cyrus again. She could not condemn him to another master; she could not see her love being treated that way... But her heart also bled for Knave "oh shut up will, you know I am not going to leave you" she responded seeing a wagon approaching.

Alice hid behind a large tree that looked similar to an Oak. She waited until the wagon came close enough to where she was hiding then she walked out in front of it causing for horses to stop Winnie and stomp their feet. "Please stop! My friend needs help. He is hurt badly and bleeding a lot!" She cried out acting scared and emotionally weak as she thought a common woman would act hoping for sympathy.

The wagon stopped and the driver looked down at her "what are you doing way out here gal, the woods are dangerous this close tonight fall"

Alice rushed to the side of the wagon not too close to make the driver nervous but close enough he could see her tears that were now streaming, it took a lot to get her tears to flow but she thought this would be more believable "my friend and I we were traveling through on horseback when bandits attacked us we were knocked off our horses and when we tried to get away they hurt my friend badly, He was trying to protect me and now he's bleeding please help me" she pleased convincingly.

The driver looked down at Alice. Seeing the blood on her dress and on her hands, he raised an eyebrow a little skeptical but he saw her tears and her young face. He gave a slow nod "show me where your friend is lass"

"he, he is this way sir please hurry" she acted as scared as she could waiting for the driver to climb down. Once he did she led him to where she had left Knave.

When they had finally made it back the knave was now doubled over laying on the ground in front of the tree he had been leaned against, his breaths were faint almost nonexistent. Alice rushed over "oh no, knave..." Alice whispered "this is him Sir, this is my friend" she plaid her well for the help but deep down she truly was scared she knew this was all her fault, if she hadn't lead the knave to Wonderland, if she hadn't been his friend, if she hadn't asked for his help none of this would have ever happened. He would not be in pain right now.

The wagon driver rushed over kneeling next to the young theif "he really is hurt bad, bandits did this?...it looks like they wanted him to die a slow painful death" the driver grimaced taking the knave by the arm pulling it over his own shoulder and wrapping his own arm around the knaves back.

Alice getting on the other side helped the man move Will as carefully as possible the wagon.

Once they they made it back and loaded him in the carriage and Alice herself climbed in the driver returned to the front climbed on and made a clicking sound with his mouth that caused the horses to start walking forward.

"Al,.alice, love, wh,..where,.. Is he.. Tak,.taking us?" The knave managed to ask through jagged breaths he was laying on his back with his head on her lap looking up at her. His brows were furrowed as he squeezed his eyes shut whishing the pain would stop.

Alice looked down brushing his damp hair back, even though his hair was short she hoped the motion would comfort him some. The wagons then hit a rock not slowing it down any but the bump caused the knave to cry out in agony then grunt slightly as his breaths gained weight

Alice patted his head "I am so sorry knave, this is all my fault, I'm so sorry" she said this time her tears that line her eyes were real. She felt the warm water kiss her cheeks as her attempts to blink away her tears failed.

The knave looked up at her a smile, a tight lip smile but still a smile. He could taste the copper in his mouth,. the taste of blood so he dared not show his teeth not wanting her to know. He turned his head to one side so she wouldn't have a view of his mouth when he spoke "nonsense,. Alice. There's..no, nowhere else,.. I'd rather be, than with you, love." his words seem to take the breath out of him he started closing his eyes, tired.

Alice biting her lower lip turned his face to face hers "don't do this to me Will, please stay with me.. I know he said you couldn't die, or that he wouldn't let you die but I'm still scared….Please stay strong we should be there soon" Alice pleaded.

The knave tried as hard as he could to stay awake, to stay awake for her but with each rock in the road and every pebble that the wagon came to cross the effort became harder and harder for him to hold on. His world was growing dim.

* * *

**Thoughts, comments, ideals? Please fuel my writers inspiration with reviews;)**


	4. please read: Chapter comment

**(Hello everyone. This is not a chapter but I wanted to let you know I have edited the first 3 chapters, hopefully made them better and was hoping you would look them over. It said it may take 30minutes for the changes to show but I was wondering would you please let me know what you think. if you can see improvement or not? Thanks so much!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone and welcome back=) I want to thank all my Reviewers you are absolutely the best! And remember the more reviews you give me the faster I post new chapters ;) They are my fuel. I know in the past I lacked on detail which I am sorry for. I will try to improve and add more detail into this one, let me know if its obvious I am trying to hard or what you think=) Thank you.**

* * *

**~Chapter 4: The Forget Me Now~**

Alice looked to Will, he had repeatedly nodded off and she had to continuously wake him up and try to keep him conscious through orders to keep pressure on his stomach wound and conversation but none of it lasted long.

"Will, keep pressure on that wound! I can't do this alone" she told him for what seemed like the hundredth time holding a once white now crimson stained cloth on his left shoulder trying to slow the bleeding while he held the one on his stomach. He was losing a lot of blood and fast, his cloth and hands were now colored Red. Each time she woke him the pain in his face was clear as day. Around his eyes were red and his skin pale, he gritted him teeth and grunted and groaned with each little movement, and once when he passed out the copper tasting liquid made it to the left corner of his mouth working its way to his cheek.

Alice gasped realizing it was even worse than she thought. "Will please open your eyes!" she begged wondering how close they were to Rabbit.

Will struggled to opened his eyes, finally succeeding he lowered his brows as the skin around his eyes tightened and he pulled his eyes shut tightly "Argh!" he groaned and his breath caught in his throat as a sharp pain raced through him sending a cold chill up his spine.

* * *

Alice had trouble watching this knowing her friend was going through this because of her. It seemed like an eternity until they reached the rabbit's house. They had rode in the wagon for a few miles then when they neared where they needed to be Alice took wills arm around her neck and all but drug him into the woods. Each step she heard a pained hiss, grunt or moaned and he lost his footing more than 2 dozen times before they reached the Rabbit's door.

Alice knocked and there was no answer. "RABBIT PLEASE!" she called out knocking again "Its Alice! Will's hurt bad!" she called, then saw the door slowly open "Alice,.." the small white rabbits voice responded

Will had been in and out of consciousness as the Rabbit worked. Now Rabbit and Alice was discussing something that could take his pain away

The Rabbit cleaning his glasses responded "yes, it's called 'the Forget me now' it's the sister plant to your worlds 'Forget me not.' Where your world's is a small blue flower this one is even smaller and red. It has long red thorns that are longer than the flower bloom its self. If you can get me that flower Alice he has a chance….Our only other option is to wait for Jafar to decide it's not going to work"

Alice shook her head no "I can't watch him suffer for that long" she said standing in the hallway with all her weapons on. She looked to will one last time who was laid across the Rabbits floor, a few pillows under his head and blankets laid across him. He was even paler then before. He was sleeping with his head turned to one side completely unaware of what was happening. Alice turned her back to him, picked up a small travel sack that Rabbit prepared for her and she headed out into wonderland.

* * *

**That was Chapter 4 everyone=) I am sorry its short but was having trouble writing this scene I'm thinking it might be because its been 2 months sense I have seen the show and need a refresher plus I am starting to get tired so I am making sure not to pull a "one more chapter" as promised lol. Comments and Reviews pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaase! ^^. Also I joined Tumblr dot com. If you're interested in following PM me please.**


End file.
